Computing systems, such as those that implement security to protect business models, often rely on one time programmable (OTP) ROM (i.e. PROM) to securely store information. Examples of such devices include service-backed consumer devices, e.g., closed computing systems like game consoles, MP3 players, HD DVD players, cell phones, PDAs and cable set top boxes. Information stored in PROM may include the serial number or update history of a computing system, among other information. As with each additional component in hardware, PROM adds costs to the development and production of computing systems. While secure, there are significant problems with OTP fuses or other PROMs. Aside from costs, there are hardware failure rates associated with manufacturing and operation of devices having PROMs. There is also the potential for irreversible error. Such errors may lead to recalls and component replacements because PROMs cannot be reset. There is also a lack of flexibility. PROMs are fixed in number upon manufacture and cannot be reclaimed or redistributed. PROMs are also susceptible to disablement, i.e., physical blocking, by hardware manipulation.